


"High Score"

by HYPERFocused



Category: The OC
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	"High Score"

Ryan steals a car  
then they play Grand Theft Auto:  
Really: Grand Theft Heart

Lips on a spoon. Hands  
on a joystick. Soon boys learn  
more intimate games.

Seth would like to schmear  
himself all over Ryan  
nude, breakfast in bed.

Ryan wants to taste  
the words in Seth's mouth; the moans  
that follow after.

Kitchen accidents:  
The knife slips in a bagel  
"Brothers" fall in love.

Secrets will not keep.  
Ryan's eyes and stance uncover  
what Seth's blather tries to hide.

Kirsten and Sandy  
re-think expectations:  
this is 'family.'


End file.
